


Drabble Number 3

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: The nursery reveal.





	

Louis shifted uncomfortably before attempting to lean down and pick up one of Freya’s school shoes from its resting place in the middle of the front room floor. Harry was normally pretty strict with shoes living where shoes were supposed to live so whatever the little ‘it’s important, I can’t tell you mommy’ thing they were up to was it was obviously Important. And yes, the capital was necessary. After three tries of at first bending, then crouching and finally opening his legs as far as possible before leaning over in an attempt to reach the floor he gave up and made his way over to a chair and flopped in to it. He sighed and let his hands rest on the top of his ever-growing, seven month bump. 

“Freya.” He shouted in the general direction of upstairs from his seated position. He then waited thirty seconds. When she didn’t respond he called again. “Freya Anne Tomlinson-Styles! Downstairs! Now!”

Soon the patter of small feet could be heard on the stairs, followed by the heavier footfalls of his husband. Both burst into the front room of the house, grinning and giggling. What have they been up to? He thought.

“Yes mommy?”

“Is there any reason your shoe is in the middle of the room?” Not shoes, he thought, just one shoe. Shoes might make a little more sense. I wonder where the other one went?

“Oh! Sorry mommy! I was in a hurry because I wanted to help daddy with …”

But his six year old never got to finish the sentence as Harry’s slender hand reached round and covered her mouth. Louis looked up to his husband and raised an eyebrow to be met with a mischievous grin.

“Fine.” He said. “You keep your secrets. Ow.”

He finished the sentence with a small grunt and his left hand slipped to the underside of his bump. Freya’s mouth popped open and she took a step forward, her tiny hand landing on his knee.

“Are you ok mommy?”

Louis rubbed the sore spot on his swollen midsection and smiled at the little girl who now had a look of almost fear on her face.

“Yeah sweetie. Your brothers just felt like playing soccer with my stomach.” He looked up at Harry. “I can tell there are two of them in there this time.” Then he looked back at his first born. “You never kicked me this much.”

Freya considered the words for a few minutes and then her hand left Louis’s knee and began to creep forward. She was always very hesitant about touching her mother’s stomach, but she loved feeling of her brothers’ move inside their watery home. Louis knew what Freya wanted and shifted in his seat slightly to allow her better access.

“Both hands.” 

Freya’s eyes went wide as Louis took both her hands and directed one to where one twin was still kicking and her other hand to the top of his bump where the other twin was currently stretching, his hand pressing against the skin. Her face lit up in a huge smile as she felt her brothers’ move. She turned to her father who came over and put his hand on top of hers, feeling the movement through her hands.

“Wow!” She giggled. “Does it hurt lots?”

“Not lots, just a little uncomfortable. And it’s a good kind of pain. It tells me that the babies are happy and comfortable.”

She nodded her head, considering this. “And I kicked you too?”

“Not as much. You used to do somersaults and stretch more than kick.”

Louis smiled as he remembered feeling Freya’s first movements, and then stronger ones as she grew older. He’d felt nothing but excitement at the experience of feeling his first child growing from conception to birth; Harry had watched with amazement and joy as Louis’ body changed with his pregnancy. But then Harry - unlike Louis - had also smiled through all the morning sickness and mood swings – something which Louis had suffered horrendously with from start to finish with Freya and the pattern was rapidly repeating itself with babies two and three.

“How will they get out?”

Louis blinked rapidly and gazed at Harry, his eyes popping wide with shock. “Um …”

“And how did they get in there?”

“Um …”

Louis was lost for words. How was he supposed to reply to that? He knew she would be curious, he knew she would have questions. But he and Harry hadn’t thought about how to answer them as they’d kind of wanted to pretend that they wouldn’t have to find a way of explaining their sex lives just yet. She had only just turned six, so how much detail was too much for a six year old? Harry leant down and swept his little girl up in his arms and then sat in the chair that was beside Louis’, one of his hands stretching over and lying on the top of Louis’s belly.

“Did you know boys are different to girls, Freya?”

Freya nodded as her father spoke. “Yes. Boys wear trousers to school. And they all play together on the playground.”

Harry tried not to laugh. “Do you know anything else that’s different about them?”

Freya thought about this for a moment. “Well … our boy teachers are a different shape to our girl teachers.”

Harry nodded his head. “That’s right. Girls and boys are different shapes.” He ran a hand through his daughters’ long, wavy hair. “But boys and girls can both wear trousers. And play where they like on the playground.”

Freya thought about her best friend and partner in mischief. “How am I a different shape to Ashton? We don’t look any different.”

“You’re not very different yet. Most of that happens as you get older. The biggest difference at the moment is between what you have under your skirt and what he has inside his trousers.”

“Our legs?”

Louis snorted with laughter beside him, the snort turning into a fit of giggles. Harry bit his lip to hold in a giggle of his own. He had known that this would be awkward, but she was just so innocent. It was almost a shame to ruin it.

“No sweetheart. Ashton has some things between his legs which you don’t have. And it’s those things that make him a boy.”

“Oh. Ok.” 

Harry almost sighed with relief. She accepted the explanation so easily it shocked him. But then, it wasn’t boys and girls she was interested in but how the babies got inside Louis. That was going to be a bit more tricky to explain.

“The parts that Ashton has between his legs, well, me and mommy have those too. When I want to show mommy how much I love him the part between my legs joins to a part between mommy’s legs.”

“Like Lego?”

Once again Louis began to roar with laughter. Freya took one look at him and rolled her eyes. Harry shook his head; she had definitely got that gesture from Louis.

“Yes, a bit like Lego. And when they join together it feels very nice for both of us. And because it feels nice I can then pass something to mommy through my extra part. And that something goes inside mommy and mixes inside his tummy with his own things to make a baby.”

Freya looked confused for a few seconds as she tried to process this information. “So you put them in there?”

Harry tilted his head and looked at his husband. “Yes, I guess that I did really.”

She nodded her head, seeming content with this explanation. But then that was only part of the question she had asked. “So you have to take them out?”

“No honey.” Louis took over. “When the babies want to come out I start getting pains in my tummy, and then when the pains get really close together the babies will come out through a hole between my legs. I have to help them come out, so I will probably be pretty grumpy when it’s happening.”

Louis was blushing furiously as he said it, embarrassed that his daughter had even the slightest idea of how she was conceived and how she was delivered. And as for his explanation … it had made the whole process sound quick and easy when in fact it was far from it.

“It’s called giving birth, or labour. And it hurts. And it takes a long time.” He smiled. “And your brothers will probably want to come out in about seven weeks.”

“Seven weeks?” Her voice went squeaky with excitement. “Daddy! We need to go and finish the …”

Once again, Harry’s hand landed over Freya’s mouth and he grinned before wrapping his other arm around her and standing up. Her feet dangled feely as he held her close to him. With a giggle he kicked the shoe that had started the conversation into a corner where it landed with the other, he then smiled widely at Louis and carried his daughter back upstairs.

Louis just relaxed into the chair and smiled. So that was where the other shoe was. That had certainly been interesting.

XX

Harry and Freya walked down the stairs, hand in hand. They had finished the task they had decided to do today and now they were ready to show Louis the results of their hard work. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Freya pulled at her father’s hand, wanting to move more quickly. But Harry had already spotted his husband was fast asleep in the chair that he had been in when they had left the room. He held her tightly, pulling her back.

“Daddy! We have to go get mommy!” Freya tugged on his arm, desperate to take her mommy upstairs and show him the surprise.

“Shhh!” Harry placed a finger to his lips when he heard how loud his little girl’s voice was. “Look at mommy.”

Freya looked at where her father was pointing and saw Louis fast asleep in the chair. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled then began to tiptoe towards him, pulling Harry with her. When Harry was stood in front of him, his daughter wrapped around his legs, he smiled. Louis looked so peaceful right now although he could still clearly see the twins moving inside their cocoon, the thin fabric of the t-shirt not hiding anything. 

Pregnancy had done wonderful things for Louis. His appearance was softer, his hair was thicker and more silky and he seemed so content. Glowing, that was what they called it. And he certainly was. He’d been taken by surprise that the glowing thing was really true but he had certainly noticed it when Louis was carrying Freya.

“Why is mommy sleeping? It’s not bedtime!” Freya was doing her best to whisper, but she was still far too loud in the silent room.

“Well,” Harry leant down and picked her up, balancing her on his hip. “He’s carrying two people inside him at the moment. And they get all their energy from him too. So he gets more hungry, thirsty and tired than he normally would at the moment.”

“There are really two people in there?”

“Yes honey. They really are.” Suddenly a thought struck him. “Do you want to see a picture?” 

Freya grinned and nodded vigorously, so Harry put her on the sofa and then took his wallet from his back pocket. He took out a folded piece of paper and sat beside her. She immediately snuggled into his side.

“The doctors have a special machine like a TV with a weird scanner attached which looks inside mommy’s tummy and takes pictures of the babies. It’s not like a normal photo; it’s black and white and a little harder to understand.” He unfolded the paper and held it in front of her. “You see this white piece here? That’s one head, and here,” he pointed lower on the picture. “Is the other.” He turned the paper slightly. “And this one is sucking his thumb.” He pointed to one of the twins.

Harry pointed out the small hand attached to the small mouth. Seeing the pictures from inside Louis for the first time was an incredibly emotional experience. As they had watched the doctor scanning Louis the babies had been moving, one sucking his thumb and the other playing soccer with Louis’s ribs. And when the doctor had flicked the switch to allow them to hear the heartbeats it was no good … Harry had cried like a girl. Louis had tried to retain his composure, but a silent tear or two had dribbled down his face none the less. They hadn’t needed to know the sex. It was clear as day to them both now they knew what they were looking for and they had both been convinced they were boys from the start.

Louis smiled as he came to from his nap. He could hear his two favorite people talking about the babies and the babies seemed to be falling asleep at last.

“Did I suck my thumb when I was in your tummy?”

Louis’s smiled grew. “You sucked your thumb, did somersaults, wriggled, did handstands. You never stopped moving from the moment you started.”

Freya didn’t really seem too interested in this and instead jumped up from the sofa and landed at Louis’s feet.

“Come on mommy.”

Harry smiled at her then turned to Louis and nodded. Louis raised an eyebrow as Harry got up and stood beside her, then offered him his hands to help pull him to his feet.

“What’s going on?”

“You’re going to have to stand up and come with us to find out.”

Louis smiled and took Harry’s hand, letting him pull him to his feet. Slowly Harry began to walk towards the stairs, Louis trailing just slightly behind. He took the stairs a lot more slowly than Freya who ran up them as fast as possible. Once they got to the top Harry stood him in front of one of the spare room doors and put his hands over his eyes. He smiled, this was the room that they had decided was going to be the nursery until the boys were ready for their own bedrooms.

“Ready Freya?”

Louis didn’t hear anything but he knew his daughter would be nodding enthusiastically and he heard the door click open and her scurrying inside. Once she was safely in the room Harry very carefully steered him inside and took his hands from his eyes.

Louis gasped, his hand flying to his mouth and tears filling his eyes and threatening to spill out. They had turned the room into the most beautiful nursery. Better than he could ever have imagined. It had been painted a pale yellow and two beach wood cribs that rocked had been assembled in the middle. There were shelves with baby toys and a wardrobe that no doubt had clothes in it. There was a changing table with a mat - the one they had used for Freya - and everything he needed to change a new baby. The windows were open and light, white curtains were moving just slightly in the breeze.

“The en suite has a baby bath in it.” Harry said, smiling. “We’ve been working on it for a week or so. Do you like it?”

“Like it?” He turned to face Harry and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Like it? I love it! It’s beautiful.”

“It’s tempro … tempre … tempry … it’s not for good.” Freya said. “When they get big like me they can have a room each. But daddy said twins like to stay together when they’re tiny.”

Louis smiled at her. Her words, her attempt to be grown up, what she had been doing for obviously a few weeks.

“But why did you get it ready so early?” Louis asked.

“Daddy said that when more than one baby lives inside a mommy at the same time sometimes they come out a bit early.”

Louis nodded. He hadn’t thought of that. “Well, we better go have dinner before they get here then.”

Harry’s head whipped round at lightning speed. “Are … are you … ?”

Louis laughed. “No. Not yet.”

As they began to walk from the room he felt one of the babies move and turn head down, perhaps getting ready to drop into his pelvis But I don’t think it’ll be long. He thought.


End file.
